


[Teddy X Clid]一如年少模样

by bestluoboo



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M, SKT, T1 - Freeform, 电竞同人 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestluoboo/pseuds/bestluoboo





	[Teddy X Clid]一如年少模样

当选手之间常见的SOLO带上了某种特殊的含义之后，SOLO的过程和结果似乎又开始变得重要起来。  
金太敏此刻坐在电脑面前，单手拖着脸颊，一副扥着看笑话的表情望着坐在他对面的朴辰成。  
先前的SOLO赌注还留存在金太敏的印象里面，实际上，他此刻这种迫不急的而显得有些兴奋的表情全拜朴辰成所赐。  
赌约可谓是目的性过于明确，输赢之间的差距实在是过于明显。  
SOLO 李青，还是有些让金太敏不爽的三局两胜，似乎是要进一步让他心服口服带着尖锐的挑衅。  
如果金太敏赢了，朴辰成立刻脱光裤子在外面裸奔并且学狗叫。  
金太敏想了一下画面，在思考若干年后，朴辰成要如何哭着说当初的决定让人悔青了肠子，连输了的赌约是什么都没有听，欢快点了点头。  
如果朴辰成赢了，金太敏给他口麞交。  
对，就这么明确的目的而直接。  
金太敏想，这个人还真的不死心。  
脑子装得都是无用精麞子吗？用下半身思考的废物。  
“输了可别反悔。我会录下全部过程的。”他还是自信，赌约之前没忍住损了一下朴辰成，他的傲气来自于千百次的游戏结果，他从未对自己的英雄失去信心，甚至一瞬间的恻隐之心让他试图劝解对方放弃这个不可能的SOLO。  
身为SKT的 SOLO KING，金太敏有百分百的自信赢下来朴辰成。  
如果时间能倒流，金太敏或许会在朴辰成提出这个SOLO赌约的时候，直接拿袜子堵着他的嘴，让他圆润的滚出房间消失在自己的视线之内。  
但金太敏并没有超能力，并不知晓他的队友，这个平日笑嘻嘻训练时候甚至有些拘谨仿佛黑束缚着的选手，朴辰成对于他的执念到底有多么深。  
他不知晓对方于梦见流淌，又在训练赛休息的空档，疯狂盘旋在对方的脑海，最后在假装发呆实则炽热的目光全落在自己的厚唇上。  
他并不知晓自己对他的意义，也绝不会深究他们两人之间的关系和未来，只是任由其发展，轻松的感觉似乎随时都可以轻飘飘抽身离去，留下对方独自在永不见彼方的荒野上追寻他不存在的足迹。  
这似乎就是并不对等的关系。是不能承受的轻。  
朴辰成的执念全由此而来。他仿佛只有这样，才能觉得自己抓着了某种并不存在的绳索，能在金太敏斩断他们之间联系的时候，他还可以顺着绳索拖拽间的痕迹找寻到他。  
他不止一次幻想着，那张绝不算温柔的嘴含住他的性麞器舔舐的画面，哪怕面临着被咬断的危险，他都觉得满足。  
偏执的欲望让朴辰成获得了前所未有的行动力，极少出现的耐心和绝佳的天赋在观摩了从QG CLID、 JDG CLID 、SKT T1 CLID 的盲僧比赛视频之后，他终于是露出了他的爪牙。  
他其实并不是一个偏执的人，他不擅长现实中的社交，那么就一头扎进互联网社交，亲爱的遍布LCK，别看网上聊得火热，都到谈婚论嫁的地步，实际上，一次面都未曾见过。  
就连英雄也一样，他极少对一个英雄表现出狂热的喜好，就连身为射手位置的他，实际上对辅助亦或是其他位置跃跃欲试，起码在排位之中，他已经得到满足了。  
但，似乎只有一个人，他的队友，金太敏，朴辰成对着他有着说不完的偏执。  
李青，金太敏的本命英雄。  
用这个作赌约，这个荒谬的赌约才有顺理成章的理由。  
Solo前，朴辰成十分认真活动了手腕。  
金太敏似乎是太放松了，他对朴辰成的戒备并不高，春天那个操作着金色头发射手在峡谷间拉扯着完美输出的射手选手在日益熟络间，似乎对他的惊艳操作也随着他越发保守的比赛风格被蒙上了一层薄雾，他都快忘了他在峡谷间纵横他样子。  
他依旧习惯了他安静发育，最后跟在队伍身后输出的样子。  
他都快忘了，这个大大咧咧似乎有着无穷活力但又不经意间让人失望的朴辰成，实际上也是个绝佳而罕见的游戏天才。  
他的游戏天赋，绝对不输给金太敏和任何的LCK选手。  
SOLO 的结果绝对不是金太敏可以轻松预料的。  
但实际上，结果比他想象中的要糟糕太多。钟表转动的声音和站在他面前的朴辰成似乎让金太敏有些愣住。  
他的手还握着鼠标垫，敲击着键盘的手指最后胡乱揉了一把头发，一瞬间的暴躁在望着朴辰成笑容的时候陡然变成更加不能言语的情感波动。  
金色头发的男生笑得其实有点儿傻气，露着嘴角的虎牙，藏在镜片后的眼神目的性明确，让他恍惚看到以往他们因为情感欲望相互缠绵接吻的样子。  
“太敏，连续输了两盘了哦。”站在他身后的男生说完因为过分得意笑地露出了虎牙。  
金太敏自然是反手骂了一句粗口。  
他怎么可能会SOLO盲僧输给朴辰成，而且还是连续两次。  
但他的的确确输了。  
金太敏并不知晓这个赌约在一个月前就已经从朴辰成心底里冒出，为了赢得SOLO，他将金太敏的盲僧视频来来回回看了数百次。  
这比他自己练习英雄还要认真。  
他总算是抓到了绳子，他的风筝不会那么快离开他飞翔不知名的地方。  
此刻的朴辰成很想矜持着，但是他在击杀金太敏的盲僧之后，就是用一副极度渴望的目光望着金太敏，他们之间做了无数次爱，但金太敏从来没有替他口交过一次，这成了朴辰成的执念。  
他想要掌控他的逆鳞。他想要深入他最尖锐的地方，然后试图扒掉他的尖刺和犬齿，他其实只想要一个不一样的对待。  
房间的空调嗡嗡响着，从六月份开始，宿舍的空调似乎就间歇性的故障，偶尔半夜会冷醒，发现是空调自己启动了。  
房间绝对说不上安静，机箱风扇转动的声音，窗外偶尔可以听见飞机飞过的声音，还有此刻，朴辰成欲望叫嚣的声音。  
朴辰成以为赢了SOLO就可以自然而然成为掌控者，实际上当金太敏没有行动时候，他真真切切感受到自己不过是被金太敏主导着的。  
终于，他叫嚣着的欲望得到了回应。  
两人之间的情感有些僵硬，金太敏似乎还在思考着什么，他看起来有些儿不在状态。  
“愿赌服输。”金太敏这会儿才从椅子上站起来，他的指尖依旧是漂亮健康的粉色，胡乱揉着的头发有些炸开来，不再是有些憨憨的锅盖头，让他整个处以一种即将释放某种负能量情感的边缘。  
金太敏望着朴辰成，他此刻眼神有些冷，有些过于决绝。  
朴辰成以为金太敏又要揍他。  
朴辰成此刻已经做好了被揍的准备，他甚至连无用的情话都开始搜肠刮肚准备起来，尽力让可能失控的气氛回归正常。  
“坐下。”  
金太敏命令道。  
朴辰成立刻乖乖坐在电竞椅子上面。  
靠在红色的电竞椅子上面，他有些茫然望着金太敏。  
金太敏这会儿扭了扭脖子，又活动了一下肩膀，就把差把手结骨按得噼里啪啦作响，做完简单的热身，金太敏这才缓慢地蹲下。  
朴辰成弯着蹲在自己身前的金太敏，终于是，缓慢地心潮澎湃。  
当金太敏缓慢蹲在朴辰成胯间，他脑子里面回想的全是朴辰成解开他裤子替他口交的模样。  
并非一件难事，非常简单而色情，轻而易举就会被朴辰成牵着鼻子走，在被舔舐吞吐间得到高潮，最后胡乱迷情在他嘴里射精，最后呜咽着被他的性器插入操弄。  
是的，怎么看，口交都不是一件特别难的事情。  
[不就是口交罢了。]金太敏想。  
终于是说服自己，让这件事情变得稍微不那么令他反感的时候，才蹲在朴辰成跨前，将手放在朴辰成的大腿上，他能感受到朴辰成的大腿肌肉紧绷着，动作缓慢拉下对方裤子的时候，看到隐约可见的性器轮廓蛰伏在黑色的四角内裤上的时候，他的脸色比想象中的还要红一些。  
金太敏还记得自己休息的时候，被朴辰成这个混蛋顺着宽松的睡裤，又灵巧无障碍穿过他的四角内裤，成功将手伸入，就这样并未脱下他的裤子和内裤玩弄挑逗着他的性器，被撩拨到情欲高处的金太敏最后自然是和他来了一炮。  
从此之后，金太敏才知道，原来穿着衣服也并不能保证他的理智安全，他总有可能被朴辰成撩起欲望，然后陷入欲望的失控之中。  
某种程度来说，金太敏其实甚少见到朴辰成没有勃起的性器，他们之间的情来的太过于汹涌，是否是因为长期压力过大的训练亦或是少年人本就是如此。  
金太敏实际上，极度排斥口交。  
这听起来其实挺矛盾的并且让人有些不禁思考着，是讨厌给我口交还是讨厌口交本身。  
这个谜题或许今天 终于可以得到了结果了。  
往日凶悍的性器以稍显安静的姿态垂挂在黑色密林之中，金太敏其实很少这样近距离观察男性的性器。他的耳朵已经烧得一片红。  
金太敏发现蹲在朴辰成腿间的话，他必须将手按在朴辰成的大腿上，才有可能用嘴含住对方的性器。  
当然，他如果选择用跪着的姿势，他可以更加近距离含住对方的性器。  
他总要做出选择。  
如同当初离开京东来到SKT一般。  
金太敏选择缓慢将姿势从蹲着变成跪下，他的膝盖压着地板，然后伸出手尝试性握着尚未勃起的性器。  
蛰伏的性器已经有轻微充血的痕迹。  
这么近的距离，他可以闻到性器特有腥膻味道，浓烈的让他有些不适应，他僵硬地愣在原地，暗骂自己为什么要那么快执行赌约，而不是让朴辰成这个王八蛋洗个澡再来。  
但此刻，有一股怒气憋在他心口，熊熊燃烧着，他看似理智而沉稳，实则已经因为愤怒而极端。  
他无意识舔了舔唇，最后缓慢地，尝试性，又将嘴闭上，最后又吞咽了一口唾液，这才伸出舌尖，如同含住冰棒一样，小口将朴辰成尚未勃起的性器含入口中。  
居高临下的朴辰成在金太敏真正张口含入的时候，一股强烈的欲望快感冲击着他的性器，让他的性器直接在金太敏口腔中质感可见的胀开。  
舌尖的触感直接在口腔中散发出来的感觉，让金太敏过于不适应，他有些想要干呕，但忍下去，他又尝试性模仿着口交，经验限制着他的发挥，除了简单的含着之外，无法做出其他有实质性的动作。  
“亲爱的，用你的舌头，如同舔舐棒棒糖一样。”朴辰成不得不现场指导，他急的抓耳挠腮，有点暗叹这个家伙为什么半点都没有学会他的技巧。  
金太敏很想说，我吃棒棒糖都是用牙齿咬的。  
但他还是像猫一样，手握着朴辰成的性器，然后舌尖立起，将已经勃起的龟头舔舐着，他的唾液和分泌出的前列腺液混在一起，拉出一条细丝，他粉色性感的厚唇上粘着分泌着的液体，盈光闪闪。  
金太敏只会不停的舔舐，最后如同舔舐棒棒糖，绕着半勃起的龟头打转，在他尝试吞吐的时候，朴辰成没忍住发出抽气的声音，金太敏的嘴比朴辰成想象中的要笨拙许多，但是精神上的快感让他整个人处于一种极端兴奋状态。  
金太敏就这样跪在他面前，低着头，时不时用细长染着不知名情绪的双眼望着他，他粉嫩的舌尖一圈又一圈缠绕舔舐着他的性器顶端。  
光是这种梦中才会出现的画面，就已经让他兴奋不已了。  
他想：或许我真的抓到了那条绳索，他或许已经有了大门的钥匙。他不会再某一天醒来，发现自己再也联系不到对方。  
他此刻很想将手伸入金太敏的头发之中，然后按着他的头颅，逼迫他来一个深入喉道的深喉口交，最后将精液射在他口中，看他被精液呛红了眼，最后在他面前剧烈咳嗽的样子。  
本应该是这样的。  
于梦中恶劣叫嚣的画面本应该是这样的，但实际上，朴辰成只是在想，这家伙可真够笨的。明明自己超级容易被口交到射出来，却半点技术都没有学到。  
恨不得现场来个教学，让他好好看好好学。  
挺硬的性器此刻光是摸着就侵略性极强，金太敏此刻不得不用手握着，他的手并不大，但作为一个成年的男性，并不会出现某种不合理的画面，但他此刻有些好奇。  
他的指尖在饱满挺硬的龟头上打转，分泌出的前列腺液黏在他指尖，然后拉出一条短暂的银丝线，然后又裂开。  
朴辰成被摸得心痒难耐，喘着粗气，用大腿蹭着金太敏的身体。  
被催促的金太敏，生涩无比套弄着性器，这种帮他人自慰的感觉并不好，他甚至不知道对方是什么感觉，唯一能感受到就是对方的性器的挺硬程度真让人惊讶。  
当他再次含住朴辰成性器的时候，他十分清楚听见朴辰成抽气的声音，他这一次终于是稍微给予了适度的快感，吞入又吐出，哪怕生涩，但是这种快感远比单纯玩弄似的舔弄龟头和马眼好太多。  
性感的厚唇挤压着性器顶端，而后唾液顺滑着，不愿意吞下口感过于怪异带着咸味的液体的金太敏任由液体从嘴角滑落，最后低落在地板上面。  
“好了，亲爱的。我快射了。”朴辰成这会儿压着声音，他并不好受，金太敏的技术实在是太烂，但他所有的动作都让他沉沦，他的舔弄，他磕磕碰碰的吞吐，就连他蹩脚撸动性器的手势，都让他全身的血液沸腾着。  
金太敏跪在朴辰成面前，缓慢吐出性器，然后迟钝望着朴辰成。  
他嘴角还润着液体散着盈光，一张好看的唇格外淫靡，原本粉色的唇因为吞吐的原因，染上了独特的玫红色。  
但最独特还是他的眼。  
“我说过，愿赌服输。”金太敏并未起身，他盯着朴辰成，然后缓慢张开嘴，露出粉色的舌尖和锋利的牙齿。  
“射在我嘴里。就结束。”他这样决绝说道。  
他总是比朴辰成想要的要狠绝，无论是当初不过十五六岁只身来到中国打职业比赛的他，亦或是最后在转会期毅然决然抛弃同伴队友之间的羁绊友情，选择回到LCK，加盟SKT追逐冠军的梦想。  
他辗转沉浮，从中国的次级联赛开始，最后到LPL，最后成为SKTT1的宝物选手。  
他这么多年，从未放弃过梦想。  
想着抓住他的线，也不过是无用之功。  
朴晨辰望着金太敏亲手撕开的棱角，却迟疑了，血淋淋的，让他有些儿不知所措，他其实并不需要金太敏做到这种地步。  
朴辰成望着张开的嘴，他能看见锋利的牙齿和粉色的舌尖，他在终于是被烧断了理智的弦。  
快速撸动的动作让高潮终于是来临，张开的口腔和舌尖上被如数射入了精液。  
微微眩晕的时间，朴辰成低着头，但在一片微微眩晕的世界，他看见一双眼，直直地望着他，穿透所有的一切，是最纯粹又彻底的目光。  
那个目光朴辰成曾经见过一次，那是金太敏在MSI输了当天晚上，一个人在酒店房间看着天花板，最后又望向他的目光。  
让一切皆为虚无，奔腾着的欲望瞬间被击溃，他又来到MSI赛场，看着金太敏一个人奋战着，最后他们溃不成军。  
红色的翅膀被撕扯成烂肉。  
金太敏就这样望着他。  
他剔透的眼，一瞬间的情感涌上来，像是滚烫的熔浆四散将朴辰成融化，其中的情感或许可以被称为的委屈。  
金太敏被射了个满嘴，他闭上嘴，还未起身。  
他永远记得那个目光。  
“对不起。我错了。我错了。”朴辰成忽然反手抽了自己一耳光，他脸颊上立刻浮现出掌印，他如同抱着万年间化石最后突破蛇女禁锢的恕瑞玛皇帝却发现恕瑞玛帝国早已经风化只剩漫天黄沙，朴辰成愧疚无比：“我错了。太敏。太敏。我错了。不会再让你做不喜欢的事情了。”  
既然不给希望，为何要我期望？  
线轻飘飘曾落于他指尖，但又被他错过。  
金太敏此刻被拥入怀中，他未曾说话，而是偏着头看着朴辰成。  
朴辰成还在抱着他，将头埋在他肩膀上，在他耳边疯狂道歉。  
金太敏最后只得推了推朴辰成，最后见他不肯动，就准备硬起身，结果是被抱着更紧了。  
嘴里含着精液的金太敏气得险些背过气，最后还是支支吾吾指了指自己的嘴，朴辰成可算是发现了，干净松开。  
跑到洗漱台吐出精液的感觉并不好受，他漱了口后也还觉得有东西蜉蝣在他口腔，让金太敏的怒气值更高了，粘稠怪异的感觉让他恨不得一脚踹飞朴辰成。  
可他刚扭过身体，准备甩手离开房间，就被朴辰成迎面搂住，朴辰成极少这样吻他，但他的唇的确是被吻住了，柔软的试探和浅碎的亲吻。  
他一直轻吻着他，用道歉的目光望着他。  
金太敏被抚摸着脖颈，他最后抬起头，轻轻回吻着朴辰成。


End file.
